deseos
by Yoari Dank
Summary: unas cuantas peticiones no le pueden hacer mal a nadie... ¿o si?... el deber de ichigo... cumplir todo lo que la pequeña lista contiene en menos de 24 horas...


_**bleach no me pertenece es propiedad de Tite Kubo.**_

 _ **sé que ya paso la epoca pero ya la habia escrito desde hace algun tiempo y pues mejor la subi de una vez para compensar mi ausencia... ojala les guste...**_

 _ **Deseos.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Una antigua leyenda china cuenta que existe un anciano que habita en la luna y que sale cada noche para buscar entre todas las almas aquellas que están predestinadas a unirse en la tierra. Cuando las encuentra las ata con un hilo rojo para que no se pierdan. El hilo puede tensarse o enredarse, pero nunca podrá romperse. A veces puede estar más o menos tenso, pero es, siempre, una muestra del vínculo que existe entre ellas."**_

 _ **La leyenda del hilo rojo.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Éramos como las piezas de un rompecabezas; totalmente distintos pero encajábamos perfectamente."**_

 _ **Anónimo.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Corría por las frías y congestionadas calles apartando a todos aquellos que se entrometieran en su camino, parecía casi imposible que sus pequeños pies pudiesen rendir ante semejante carrera que llevaba, daba las zancadas más grandes que éstos le permitían. Sabía que era imposible llevarle la contraria al tiempo… definitivamente nadie podía contra éste, y ella era una de tantas que ignoraba aquello, cada vez aceleraba más el paso ya que era un día muy importante y por tal motivo no podía permitirse darse el lujo de llegar tarde a su destino.

Pero a pesar de su apresurado andar la gente apenas y se daba cuenta de éste, pues al igual que aquella mujer ellos también tenían sus propios asuntos que atender, tal vez igual o más importantes, quien sabe… siempre esas fechas resultaban ser las más problemáticas para todos por no decir que las más estresantes. A cada lado de la acera se podía apreciar lo llena que ésta se encontraba, gente yendo y viniendo de un lado a otro, con prisa… de lo más tranquila… estresada… angustiada… feliz… no importaba, ya que todo se debía a un solo acontecimiento.

Al fin después de un largo recorrido pudo vislumbrar aquel edificio, tan imponente como lo recordaba, igual que los últimos 7 años; siempre de la misma manera… _"igual que cada año"_ se dijo a sí misma… llevaba en aquel lugar desde hacía siete años, con el mismo puesto… la misma pequeña oficina y para su desgracia con el mismo jefe; el puesto no era el problema, claro que no… no podía quejarse del razonable salario que recibía; era algo que iba más allá de aquello, el problema en sí residía en el sujeto para el que trabajaba… pero eso lo solucionaría ese mismo día.

Al entrar al edificio se percató de que éste estaba prácticamente vacío, a excepción de unos cuantos empleados que tenían unas cuantas responsabilidades que terminar en aquel lugar, pasó de todos ellos que la saludaban por simple cortesía y se encaminó al piso en donde encontraría a la persona que le hacia la vida imposible en aquel lugar. Las puertas del pequeño elevador se cerraron, la música de éste no hacían más que ponerla nerviosa de algún modo, esto no era ni relativamente fácil como ella había pensado que sería días atrás; no podía arrepentirse de la decisión que había tomado.

Con paso decidido llegó hasta su cubículo, sus cosas permanecían tal y como las había dejado el día anterior, como lo imaginó no tardo ni diez minutos para que una voz que ella catalogaba de "fastidiosa" le llamara por uno de los teléfonos que tenia línea directa con otra oficina cercana a la de ella… _"ven a mi oficina enseguida, es urgente"_ , fue todo lo que salió de aquel aparato y casi pudo afirmar que en ese momento era la voz más odiosa que hubiese escuchado en toda su vida.

"Solo por esta vez… ya pronto todo acabará" pensaba ella mientras se dirigía hacia el lugar indicado, estando frente a la puerta dio un largo suspiro para calmar su leve enojo y fastidio, necesitaba de toda la calma posible para no entrar y apuñalar con algún objeto filoso al sujeto que se encontraba detrás de esa puerta. Abrió la puerta sin siquiera tocar e ingresó…

— ¿Si?— no podía evitar medio sisear las palabras que salían de su boca pero lo disimulaba lo mejor que podía.

—Necesito estos papeles revisados y firmados en aproximadamente una hora… así que ve, que tienes trabajo que hacer…— ahí estaba la misma actitud altanera y explotadora de siempre.

La mujer se quedó mirando la pila de papeles que yacía encima del escritorio sobre el que se recargaba aquel hombre enviándole una mirada de autosuficiencia que a cualquiera sacaría de sus casillas.

—Señor Omaeda lamento decirle que no puedo hacer lo que me pide… es más, venía a pedir un adelanto de mi salario— la mujer vio como el semblante del corpulento hombre que tenía enfrente cambiaba de autosuficiencia a uno de total confusión.

—Pero de qué me habla señorita Kuchiki… no es momento para bromas— Omaeda era un jefe bastante aprovechado y perezoso si se podía decir, tenía todo un equipo a su mando al cual siempre sobrecargaba de trabajo… su trabajo; era un hombre sano de unos aproximadamente cuarenta años de edad… había estado en aquella empresa cuya misión era organizar grandes eventos en fechas sumamente importantes, pero a decir verdad jamás se encargaba de los deberes que demandaba su puesto.

—No es difícil de entender señor, le estoy informando que me tomaré unas vacaciones de dos semanas y que usted me facilitará el adelanto de mi salario— Rukia Kuchiki era una menuda mujer pelinegra de hermosos y enigmáticos ojos azul-violeta que trabajaba como asistente de Omaeda, era once años menor que él por lo que rondaba los veintinueve años de edad, había empezado a trabajar en esa empresa cuando solo contaba con veintidós años y durante los siete años que laboraba ahí permaneció en el mismo puesto sin posibilidad de subir a uno mejor.

— ¿Cómo que vacaciones Kuchiki?... ¡no puedes dejarme!... ¿qué haré sin ti en estas dos semanas?… definitivamente no…— no le haría las cosas fáciles a la pelinegra, en esas fechas abundaba el trabajo pero a decir verdad podía prescindir de la morena y emplear a cualquier otro de sus subordinados, pero aparentemente esa no era una opción… —Kuchiki entiendo que estas fechas pueden ser algo estresantes para todos y más en este negocio, pero no puedes irte dos semanas… —

—No he tenido vacaciones desde hace dos años y creo que es tiempo de unos días de descanso… además si cree que usted no puede concederme ese permiso me veré obligada a hablar con el señor Ukitake y el señor Kyoraku, tal vez ellos puedan resolver mi problema— de alguna manera Rukia sabía que hablar de la manera civilizada con él no daría resultados y tal como lo imaginó así fue, por ello debía implementar el "plan B" y por la cara de su jefe sabía que estaba por dar algún resultado— si me disculpa…— iba a salir por la puerta cuando el hombre volvió a tomar la palabra…

—¡Espera!... mira lleguemos a un acuerdo… te propongo lo siguiente— al oír esas palabras la pelinegra volvió a centrar su atención en él— No te daré un adelanto de tu sueldo, y las vacaciones solo serán de una semana cuando mucho… pero debes terminar con todo lo que te pedí y llevarte algunos otros papeles más cuando te vayas y si es necesario tienes que venir cuando yo te llame…ahora retírate para empezar con lo que te encargué— jaló su laptop y sin que la pelinegra se diera cuenta empezó con un absurdo juego que tenía entre sus archivos.

Y las esperanzas de la joven se fueron al suelo tras aquello, de verdad que ya había llegado a sus límites, sin decir nada más tomó la pila de papeles de la mesa y salió de ahí directo a su cubículo, apenas llegó ahí tiró todos los papeles al basurero que tenia junto a su pequeño escritorio, era más que obvio que no haría nada de lo que él le había pedido. Suspiró con cansancio y debajo del escritorio sacó unas cuantas cajas, bien era hora de irse de ese horrible lugar… comenzó a meter sus cosas y vaciar su oficina, ya era suficiente de tantos abusos, no tenía por qué soportarlo más, ya había aguantado durante siete largos años pero no más… ese día era el último, y no solo por que fuese el ultimo del año literalmente.

Una vez que tenía todas sus pertenencias en las cajas salió del edificio sin mirar atrás, no tenía por qué hacerlo, no había nada que extrañar ahí, una vez afuera el aire frío golpeó sus pálidas mejillas que de inmediato adquirieron un tono rojizo por el gélido viento. Ahora solo tenía que ir a su departamento para dejar todas sus pertenencias y luego salir de nuevo hacia el lugar acordado con la esperanza de que sus deseos pudiesen hacerse realidad en ese día…

…

Llevaba esperando ahí durante algunos minutos, tal vez era demasiado puntual para su gusto pero no podía hacer nada al respecto, así era él. Era verdad que en esos tiempos las cosas resultaban ser bastante difíciles, para muchas personas lo primordial era lo material y él no era la excepción a ello, no importaba cuantas veces recapitulara los últimos días, siempre llegaba a la misma pregunta… ¿cómo rayos había llegado a esa situación?... era lo más ridículo que pudiese imaginar; de pronto sintió como algo comenzaba a vibrar dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón, sacó el pequeño aparato y al mirar la pantalla pudo distinguir el nombre del culpable de su situación.

— ¿Qué quieres?... por si no lo sabías estoy ocupado con mi "trabajo"— no podía negar que tenía un humor de los mil demonios en ese momento.

—" _ **No puedo creer que en verdad hicieras lo que te dije… ¿si sabias que era una broma verdad?"**_ — la voz detrás de aquel aparato sonaba más que divertida con la situación.

—Solo cállate, que bien valdrá la pena toda esta ridiculez…— el joven que se encontraba en medio de una plaza miró hacia los lados buscando con la mirada a alguien—deja eso ya… cambiando de tema, ¿Cómo van las cosas en el hospital, has tenido mucho trabajo?—

—" _ **La gente se toma bastante enserio lo de año nuevo, vida nueva, te lo juro, la tasa de natalidad se ha incrementado en este día… he tenido muchas pacientes en la sala de maternidad hoy que durante todo el año"…—**_ el interlocutor quería que su voz sonara lo más relajada posible pero evidentemente eso no podía ser, el cansancio lo estaba agotando y ni siquiera era medio día para entonces.

—Sabes que me encantaría ayudarte pero debido a mis "vacaciones" no puedo hacerlo Ishida, no sabes cuan gratificante y relajador seria escuchar a mujeres adoloridas por las contracciones… diviértete…— el sarcasmo en su voz se notaba a kilómetros, miró su reloj por enésima vez… _**"¿donde rayos se metió?"**_ era lo que pasaba por la cabeza del joven.

—" _ **¿Cuáles vacaciones? Que yo recuerde fuiste suspendido por un mal manejo de medicamentos y por sacar de quicio a un paciente, y no sabes cómo me gustaría que estuvieses tu en mis zapatos Kurosaki, créeme esta situación es estresante a más no poder"…—**_ Ishida, mejor conocido como Ishida Uryu era un joven doctor que laboraba en el hospital central de Tokio cuyo dueño era su padre, a sus veintidós años era un reconocido doctor en aquel hospital gracias a sus habilidades como médico… justo en esos últimos días la situación en el hospital se había salido de control ya que habían más pacientes de los que regularmente había en días normales.

—Eso no es… verdad, fue un error… solo fue un mal momento de cansancio y confusión, a cualquiera le podía pasar— Kurosaki… o mejor dicho Kurosaki Ichigo era compañero de Ishida Uryu, también era doctor y laboraba en el mismo hospital que el segundo, pero debido a un error le costó una suspensión de varias semanas y sin goce de sueldo, esa situación era lo que le había llevado a su actualidad.

Poco a poco los ahorros se le iban acabando, aun resistiría hasta acabar con su suspensión pues solo le faltaba una semana para ello, pero necesitaba urgentemente dinero para comprar un presente para sus hermanas además de costearse el viaje hacia su pueblo natal, karakura… las opciones eran pocas, pero ni loco le pediría a su loco padre para ello pues sabía de antemano el sermón que éste le daría así que definitivamente estaba más que descartado.

Y fue ahí cuando no le quedó de otra que sacrificar un poco de su orgullo pidiéndole ayuda a su amigo pelinegro, claro que después de unas cuantas bromas y palabras como "sabía que esto pasaría tarde o temprano" y "era inevitable"; Ishida aceptó… le dio la más brillante y ridícula idea que jamás se les hubiese ocurrido… hacer trabajo extra… Ichigo se imaginó que esos trabajos debían ser fáciles y nada fuera de lo común, pero se equivocaba… pues al parecer la gente se volvía loca en esas fechas. Había hecho prácticamente de todo y ya solo le faltaba poco para obtener lo que necesitaba, pronto su orgullo volvería a ser lo que era antes.

—" _ **¿El anuncio sirvió de algo?... no sabes cuánto me esmeré en él"—**_ Ishida se había encargado de difundir los servicios de Ichigo a través de internet y había funcionado muy a pesar de Ichigo y sus quejas— _**"eso jamás falla… y dime ¿aun te falta?"**_ —

—Es lo último que haré, afortunadamente… pero no sé exactamente de qué se trata el dichoso trabajo… la clienta no me especificó mucho…— silencio tras la línea… pero unos minutos después se dejó escuchar una carcajada proveniente del pelinegro— ¿Qué es tan gracioso idiota?—

—" _ **Ya me imagino la clase de trabajito que realizaras Kurosaki… terminarás muy bien el año; de eso estoy seguro"…—**_ Ishida podía escuchar la respiración de Ichigo a través del auricular y sabía muy bien que había logrado sacarlo de quicio… eso lo hizo sonreír.

Ichigo no replicó nada, sabía muy bien a qué se refería Ishida y que lo había dicho para molestarlo pero no le daría el gusto así que sin más le colgó.

…

Veinte minutos de retraso... era lo que se había tardado, gracias al tráfico en las concurridas calles se había demorado en llegar a su casa y de nuevo al salir ocurrió lo mismo. Había citado a aquel joven a las doce en punto, pero ya eran las doce con veinte, sin duda no le sorprendería que el joven ya se hubiese marchado de ahí o que al llegar lo encontrase algo furioso.

No sabía con exactitud cómo era él pero habían estado de acuerdo en que se encontrarían en el centro de la plaza y que en cuanto ella llegara le hiciera una señal con la mano... que levantara el brazo con el anuncio para que pudiese reconocerla, y así lo hizo... apenas llegó al lugar notó el mar de gente que ahí se encontraba pero no perdió el tiempo e hizo lo que le habían pedido.

Se mantuvo en esa posición por un buen tiempo ganándose las miradas curiosas de todos los que ahí transitaban, sin embargo luego de unos minutos sintió en su menudo hombro como una mano se posaba sobre él, de inmediato como acto reflejo volteó para ver al dueño de aquella mano.

A su lado se encontraba un hombre... mejor dicho, un joven bastante más alto que ella con el ceño bastante fruncido y una llamativa cabellera naranja.

—Se ha tardado— la voz del joven se escuchaba algo ronca y bastante varonil y sin duda tenia cierto tono de reproche en aquellas simples palabras.

Rukia tenía que dar algún tipo de respuesta pero por más que buscaba las palabras exactas para aclarar el por qué de su retraso ninguna le parecía demasiado convincente.

—Tráfico—fue lo único que atinó a decir, y al parecer eso bastó para explicarse.

El pelinaranja estaba algo molesto por la tardanza, pero debía dejarlo pasar. Observó a la mujer frente a él, y la verdad es que se la imaginaba diferente, una mujer mucho más madura y no una jovencita de su edad o menos como aparentaba ella.

— ¿En verdad es usted la señora Rukia Kuchiki... la que solicitó mis servicios?— justo en ese momento una venita apareció en la sien de la pelinegra.

—Si... yo soy la _señorita_ que pidió sus servicios — Rukia hizo mayor énfasis en la palabra "señorita"... no entendía como un idiota como él podía pensar que era una señora cuarentona, sin duda eso la ofendió un poco.

Ichigo comprendió la indirecta y solo atinó a rascarse la cabeza mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas para decir.

— ¿Qué tengo que hacer?... dígame que es lo que necesita—

—En primera, háblame de tú, solo dime Rukia... que me hables de usted me hace sentir demasiado vieja y créeme que a mis veintinueve años no lo soy...— enseguida comenzó a buscar algo dentro de su pequeño bolso y cuando al fin lo encontró se lo entregó al pelinaranja—ahí está lo que tienes que hacer—

Una hoja, eso era lo que tenia Ichigo en las manos y lo único que se preguntaba era lo que haría con ella pues claramente no entendía muy bien a lo que ella quería llegar.

— ¿Qué es esto?— le tendió de vuelta el papel a la pelinegra

—Ahí está lo que quiero que hagas... ábrelo— el chico hizo lo que ella le pidió... pero cada vez que leía una línea del escrito su rostro parecia mas confundido.

—Esto es una lista con ¿propósitos?... — en el papel estaban enumeradas algunas acciones como "renunciar"... "comer en Watanabe Umai"... "ver la ciudad de Tokio desde arriba"... "ver el mundo"... "sorprenderme"... "realizar una tradición de año nuevo"... definitivamente el pelinaranja no entendía cual era su papel en todo aquello.

—No son propósitos... son deseos... los que debes cumplir el día de hoy— esto descolocó aun más a Ichigo ¿cómo rayos le haría para hacer todo aquello?

—Creo que te equivocaste de persona... lo siento y adiós—

— ¡Espera!... tienes que cumplir con tu trabajo... no tiene que ser todo tan literal... encontrarás una forma de hacer todo esto...— haló del brazo al muchacho para evitar que se marchara... en verdad quería poder realizar todo eso...

El muchacho pareció pensarlo un poco pero aun así no estaba muy convencido... Rukia vio la duda en Ichigo, tenía que actuar rápido.

—Te pagaré lo que pidas... y te daré estos— de su bolsa sacó unos cuantos boletos para el concierto de una banda bastante famosa que incluía unos pases VIP... el pelinaranja no pudo resistirse ante aquello.

—De acuerdo... veré que puedo hacer con esto— observó de nuevo la lista pensando en algunas posibilidades... esos boletos lo valían... podría ahorrarse el regalo para sus hermanas y dárselos como presente y aun así le sobrarían uno para él y una persona más, tal vez podría invitar a Senna... una enfermera que trabajaba con él en el hospital... no podía negar que ella le atraía hacia ya algún tiempo y que él no le era tan indiferente a ella y esa era la oportunidad perfecta.

—Como verás lo primero de la lista ya está hecho— Rukia volvió a guardar los boletos pues no se los daría al pelinaranja hasta que cumpliera con todo...

—Ya veo... lo siguiente es...— la miró con algo de incredulidad—dime ¿cómo es que tienes unos boletos edición limitada que a leguas se ve que cuestan una fortuna pero no puedes ir a comer a este lugar?— apuntó con su pulgar lo que había escrito en el papel, el nombre de un costoso restaurante de Tokio.

La pelinegra solo se encogió de hombros ante tal acusación... era verdad que esos boletos costaban una fortuna pero se los habían regalado... el dinero no había salido de su bolsillo y en cuanto al restaurante al que quería ir, tampoco podía pagárselo pues hasta para su buen sueldo le significaba un gran costo.

El pelinaranja no sabía con exactitud qué hacer, cómo podía llevar a esa mujer a semejante lugar si tenía menos dinero que ella... pensó y pensó hasta que al fin algo se le ocurrió... era algo tonto pero la pelinegra había dicho que no se tomará todo tan literal… pues bien era hora de probar su creatividad.

Una hora más tarde dos personas se encontraban comiendo a las afueras de un lujoso restaurante.

—He de confesar que cuando escribí ese deseo jamás me imaginé que terminaría de esta manera... pero cuando te vi... de alguna manera lo consideré— Rukia sostenía entre sus diminutas manos un tazón de humeante ramen mientras su compañero se dedicaba a comer su propia porción—deberías demandar a quien hizo la publicidad… es un charlatán—

— Apuesto que jamás viste venir el ramen... pero aquí estamos... comiendo en el restaurante Watanabe Umai...— el pelinaranja dejó su tasa vacía a un lado mientras le dirigía una mirada a su compañera que intentaba no quemarse la lengua con aquel alimento, eso le causó un poco de gracia.

—Técnicamente estamos comiendo "cerca" por no decir afuera del restaurante...—

— Afuera... cerca...dentro... qué más da, tu deseo se realizó, además fuiste tú la que me dijo que no tenía que ser tan literal... así que ahora no te quejes...—el pelinaranja frunció levemente el ceño, pensaba que la actitud de Rukia era algo exigente pero al mismo tiempo le agradaba estar en su compañía aunque aún seguía pensando que era algo extraña.

Rukia dejó su tasa casi vacía sobre su regazo, era verdad ella le había dicho aquellas palabras al pelinaranja.

— ¿Puedes creer el número de personas que comen en este lugar?, un gran número de familias...reunidos para pasar este día con sus seres queridos... y nosotros aquí, es gracioso ¿no crees?—

—No entiendo qué tiene de gracioso, además yo si me reuniré con mi familia... ¿qué hay de ti... hay alguien esperándote?— el rostro de Rukia pareció ensombrecerse solo por unos segundos sin embargo fue tan fugaz que Ichigo no lo notó.

— ¿Qué es lo siguiente en la lista?...—quería cambiar de tema cuanto antes y esa era la excusa perfecta.

Ichigo sacó de nueva cuenta el papel de su bolsillo, este ya se encontraba algo arrugado.

—Ver la ciudad de Tokio desde arriba— puso una cara pensativa..."verla desde arriba" pensó... debía haber una manera. Una que no implicara rentar un helicóptero claro estaba. —Lo tengo— volteó a ver a Rukia con una leve sonrisa pero ella parecia estar perdida viendo algo a la distancia.

...

Eso era demasiado misterioso, le preocupaba el hecho de que no pudiese ver nada gracias a que tenía los ojos vendados con una tela negra, sentía como el pelinaranja la arrastraba hacia algún lugar pero no estaba segura a dónde... solo podía escuchar su voz que le decía que estuviera tranquila, de pronto escuchó el sonido de la puerta abrirse y ambos se detuvieron, una fresca brisa acarició el rostro de Rukia mientras hacía volar algunos de sus oscuros cabellos... de repente la molesta tela fue retirada dando paso a la luz cegadora sobre sus pupilas... le costó un poco acostumbrarse a la iluminación y reconocer lo que tenia frente a ella.

—Ver Tokio desde arriba... concedido— Ichigo la tomó de la mano y la guió hasta una especie de barandal, esto sin duda provocó una extraña sensación en el pelinaranja que no supo explicar en ese momento, la delicada piel de Rukia se sentía demasiado cálida al tacto.

Estaban en el techo del edificio más alto, la vista sin duda era bastante hermosa... no solo tenía una visión espectacular de la enorme y concurrida ciudad sino también de la escena más hermosa que jamás hubiese llegado a admirar... un hermoso atardecer se llevaba a cabo en esos momentos... las tonalidades del cielo la dejaron sin palabras pues la imagen de los edificios bañados con la luz naranja dando paso al azul oscuro del horizonte le parecia lo más bello... y ahí estaba ella fijando sus enigmáticos ojos en el regalo de la naturaleza.

—Creo que el deseo cuatro también está incluido— habló el pelinaranja que se encontraba tras ella viendo su reacción y sonriendo con satisfacción— a mis veintidós años jamás había visto ese tipo de reacción en alguien—le parecia algo tierna la reacción de la pelinegra, como si jamás hubiese contemplado algo similar en su vida.

Como si acabara de despertar de algún tipo de trance Rukia lo volteo a ver.

— ¿Tienes veintidós?... creí que tenias cuando mucho 27...— cuando lo vio realmente pensó que era más joven que ella pero no tan joven—si con la vista no quedé sorprendida ahora te confieso que sí lo estoy— una leve sonrisa salió de sus labios.

Esas palabras ofendieron un poco a Ichigo pero al ver a la pelinegra reír no pudo evitar que el enojo desapareciera... se veía tan dulce y aunque no lo quisiera admitir, también linda...

—No seas idiota enana... eres más vieja que yo pero eres tan enana que te confundirían con una niña de diez años— y en forma de burla Ichigo le sacó la lengua haciendo una mueca bastante infantil.

—Imbécil... por lo menos aparento menos edad de la que ya tengo— a Rukia le causó algo de gracia la acción del pelinaranja pero lo disimuló muy bien al hacerse la indignada cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia otro lado. —y para tu información descerebrado, el sorprenderme era el quinto deseo no el cuarto—

Ichigo iba a responderle a Rukia cuando sintió el bolsillo de su pantalón vibrar, sacó el celular y se alejó unos cuantos pasos.

— ¿Qué quieres?—

— _ **"Oye tranquilo... que humor... solo quería saber cómo te iba con tu trabajo"**_ —era Ishida de nueva cuenta y tenía el mismo tono burlón que cuando Ichigo le colgó.

—Se hace lo que se puede— contestó el pelinaranja mientras pegaba más el celular a su oreja.

— _ **"¿Cómo es ella... y de qué trata tu trabajito?"**_ — no es que fuese un chismoso pero en verdad le mataba la curiosidad.

Pero el pelinaranja no se percató de que alguien estaba a sus espaldas escuchando lo que él iba a decir.

—No es la gran cosa... es solo un tipa patética y bastante extraña... solo busca un pretexto para no estar sola... eso es todo— si le decía aquello a Ishida tal vez le dejaría de molestar y evitaría algunas burlas de su parte.

— _ **"Y apuesto a que le das una excelente compañía ¿no es así Kurosaki?"**_ — Ichigo rodó los ojos ante el comentario de su amigo... al parecer era imposible, pero en cierta manera no podía negar que la compañía de la pelinegra le parecia un tanto agradable.

— Comparado contigo, tiene vida social inexistente— el pelinaranja dio un suspiro de cansancio pues si no cortaba de una vez con la llamada no podría continuar con su trabajo y ya quería acabar con aquello — eso es todo lo que te diré... debo irme—

Cuando por fin colgó se dio la vuelta para regresar con la pelinegra pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando la vio parada frente a él y peor aun el ver en su cara lo que parecia ser enojo y tristeza. Intentó acercarse a ella pero esta se apartó de su toque.

— ¿Así que soy patética?— siseó la pelinegra mirando con cierto rencor a Ichigo.

—De qué hablas enana— de nuevo Ichigo intentó tocarla pero Rukia le apartó la mano de un golpe— oye ¿qué te pasa?— era más que obvio lo que había ocurrido, pero él no quería reconocerlo, sabía que algo malo pasaría a continuación.

—Pasa que esto se acabó... no obtendrás nada de esta patética mujer... no eres más que otro maldito bastardo que utiliza a la gente a su antojo y luego se burla de ella a sus espaldas—

Rukia no lo pensó más y se fue de ahí dejando a Ichigo parado y pensando en las palabras que le dijo... el no quiso decir todo eso a Ishida... no pensaba realmente así de ella... las palabras habían salido más por impulso que por razonamiento, Rukia no era para nada una mujer patética en busca de compañía; durante las horas que habían convivido, Ichigo la había visto como una mujer divertida... algo extraña a decir verdad... además de que la había considerado hermosa y delicada, una extraña sensación le recorrió al recordar la sonrisa y la suave piel de Rukia además de sus enigmáticos y hermosos ojos que lograban hipnotizarlo y sentía que cuando lo miraba podía perderse en ellos...

Sacudió la cabeza para volver a la realidad, con esos comentarios había herido a Rukia, se sentía un maldito...

—Genial lo arruiné—debía solucionar eso de inmediato, sacó su celular del bolsillo y tecleó unos cuantos números, después de unos segundos alguien respondió— ¿recuerdas el favor que me debes?… creo que ya sé cómo me lo puedes devolver—

…

Rukia caminaba de nueva cuenta por las concurridas calles, ciertamente a pesar de que ya había anochecido la actividad en ellas resultaba algo impresionante; en esta ocasión no era ella la que apartaba a la gente de su camino… incluso le costaba a ella el poder moverse y avanzar sin siquiera rozar con alguien en el intento, en ocasiones incluso era empujada por aquellos que llevaban prisa.

Su caminar era lento y pesado, en esos momentos no tenía ganas de apresurarse pues de hecho no quería siquiera llegar a su departamento ya que sentía que si entraba y se encerraba en esas cuatro paredes se deprimiría aun más. Así era como ella se sentía… deprimida, aunque también molesta en parte con ella misma y también con Ichigo, aquel atractivo joven pelinaranja que se había burlado de ella al llamarla patética; muy en el fondo esas palabras la hicieron sentirse mal pues creyó que Ichigo era diferente de los demas, con los que había tenido que lidiar muchas veces.

No se dio cuenta en qué momento llegó a la plaza en donde había estado hacía unas horas más temprano, se fijó que en el lugar habían más personas de lo normal, al parecer se llevaría a cabo un evento ahí, niños… ancianos… parejas, todos en compañía de alguien cercano o importante para ellos, y ella ahí sola… un sentimiento de nostalgia la embargó. La vida en Tokio no le había resultado nada fácil, no le costó vivir por su cuenta, independizarse de su hermano… eso era lo de menos, el dinero podría decir que no era ningún problema, lo difícil había sido la soledad, durante los ocho años que llevaba ahí no había forjado muchos lazos con otras personas, aunque tampoco podía decir que no tenía a personas que no se preocuparan por ella, las tenia y podía contar a esas personas con los dedos de una sola mano y aun así le sobrarían dedos.

Al año de su estadía conoció a Rangiku Matsumoto, una hermosa mujer con un excelente sentido del humor y gran personalidad, un tanto alocada según Rukia pero muy buena amiga y vecina; solían cenar juntas y pasar unos buenos momentos cuando salían (muy escasas ocasiones), pero debido a su trabajo (el de ambas) las cosas fueron enfriándose de alguna manera pues sus horarios empezaron a hacerles imposibles sus salidas y visitas, Rukia tenía que cumplir con lo que Omaeda le pedía, no importaba si era de día o de noche; mientras que Rangiku también lo hacía con su jefe Hitsugaya Toushiro, el editor en jefe en una importante revista. Más adelante Rangiku conoció a un hombre, Gin Ichimaru, del que se enamoró… con el que se casó años después, fue entonces que ambas perdieron contacto.

Cuando Rukia comenzó a trabajar en el negocio de Ukitake y Kyoraku conoció a un hombre llamado Shiba Kaien, además de sus dos jefes directos, él era un gran hombre al que rápidamente comenzó a admirar, debido al trato amable que éste mostraba para con los demás y con ella… no tardó demasiado tiempo en el que ella comenzara a desarrollar sentimientos hacia él pero jamás se los demostró y mucho menos se los comentó pues sabía de sobra que él no la veía de esa manera; eran buenos amigos pero no más de eso… pero Kaien se casó y se mudó de Tokio.

Fue ahí cuando Rukia se deprimió pues pensó que todos a los que quería, de algún modo siempre terminaban alejándose de ella, fue por ello que en los años posteriores se había concentrado en su trabajo sin prestar atención a nada más.

Tras recordar todo aquello no se dio cuenta en qué momento se había sentado en una de las pocas bancas vacías del lugar, se sentía cansada tanto física como mentalmente, cerró los ojos, pero los abrió de nuevo cuando sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado.

—Hola— habló aquel sujeto y de inmediato Rukia volteó a verlo.

— ¿Qué?— la verdad es que no estaba de buen humor en esos momentos, observó al sujeto, un hombre alto y de buen cuerpo con una extravagante cabellera, Rukia rodó los ojos.

— ¿No te parece raro que una mujer se encuentre sola sentada en el banco de un parque a estas horas de la noche?—en el tono del sujeto había cierto rastro de coqueteo— me llamo Renji… — le extendió la mano para estrecharla con la suya, pero la pelinegra no respondió al gesto.

La pelinegra iba a contestar a aquello pero el sonido de un motor la distrajo al mismo tiempo que una intensa luz la cegó a lo que atinó a cubrirse el rostro con el brazo. Una motoneta se estacionó frente a ella… al apagar el motor y con ello las luces del vehículo, pudo vislumbrar al sujeto que venía en ella cuando éste se quitó el casco.

—Largo…— habló el sujeto de la moto dirigiéndose al otro sujeto que se encontraba sentado junto a ella, fue entonces que Rukia lo identificó mejor, era Ichigo. Sin embargo el sujeto que al parecer se llamaba Renji no le hizo ni el más mínimo caso al pelinaranja— ¿estás sordo?... dije largo—

— ¿Quién eres tú para echarme de aquí?... de un parque… público— recalcó Renji viendo con furia a Ichigo _**"quien se cree éste"**_ pensaba él.

—No te estoy echando del parque idiota, sino de la banca que estas ocupando… ahora vete…— bajó de la moto y se acercó a Rukia… —olvídalo… nos vamos…— intentó jalarla pero ella no se movía de su lugar.

—Suéltala… ella obviamente no quiere irse contigo— intervino Renji… estaba por golpear a Ichigo cuando Rukia habló.

—Espera… conozco a este idiota—el puño de Renji se detuvo a unos centímetros de la cara de Ichigo el cual no parecia perturbado ni nada por el estilo—solo vete…—le pidió a Renji, el cual se retiró del lugar no sin antes enviarle una intensa mirada de odio al pelinaranja.

Una vez estando solos un silencio algo incomodo se formó en el lugar, hasta que el pelinaranja habló—ponte esto…— le tendió el casco para que se lo colocara, pero ella no lo aceptó.

—…—

— ¡Rayos!... lo que dije hace unas horas no lo dije intencionalmente… ni siquiera sé por qué lo dije, es más ni siquiera pienso que seas así… en este día me di cuenta que si bien eres una mujer un tanto extraña y enana, también eres bastante divertida… que no eres tan fea… además de que cuando sonríes te ves algo tierna, sin mencionar que te ves joven para alguien de tu edad… así que ignora lo idiota que fui, y deja que cumpla los últimos deseos de la lista— el pelinaranja le tendió de nueva cuenta el casco y esta vez Rukia lo tomó.

—Ahora sé que eres pésimo para las disculpas, así que deberías tener la boca cerrada más a menudo idiota…— Ichigo solo soltó un bufido ante sus palabras mientras se subía de nuevo a la moto.

—Sube…— encendió el motor y las luces, mientras que la pequeña mujer se debatía en si subir o no al vehículo, pues era la primera vez que se subía a uno—no tenemos toda la noche Rukia… sube de una vez…—

No tuvo más opción que subirse a él, no había terminado de acomodarse cuando el pelinaranja se puso en marcha haciendo que ella instintivamente aferrará sus pequeños brazos a su cintura, una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro cuando sintió como Rukia intensificaba más el agarre, aunque también algo de nerviosismo ante aquel gesto.

Durante todo el trayecto la pelinegra permaneció de la misma manera… al llegar a su destino vio que estaban en un mirador algo alejado de la ciudad, y enseguida se preguntó lo que hacían ahí, pero antes de que pudiese formular esa pregunta un hombre apareció de la nada y se les acercó.

—Que gusto verte de nuevo Kurosaki-san… ya está todo listo— era un hombre algo misterioso con un extraño atuendo, llevaba puesto un extraño kimono verde con un sombrero del mismo color, y sosteniendo un abanico que le cubría parte de la boca al hablar.

—Hola Urahara-san…— el hombre del sombrero le entregó algo al pelinaranja que Rukia no supo identificar qué era.

—Si eso era todo… los dejaré solos— le dio una sonrisa picara a Ichigo y le guiñó el ojo a Rukia mientras pasaba de ellos—pórtate bien Kurosaki-san… recuerda ser delicado con ella— soltó una leve carcajada y se perdió en la oscuridad.

—Maldito…— alcanzó a mascullar el pelinaranja el cual tenía las mejillas un poco rojas por lo que Urahara insinuó—ignóralo, a veces es algo molesto y no sabe lo que dice—

— ¿Dónde estamos Ichigo?... —

—Dijiste que querías conocer el mundo… ¿no es así?—el pelinaranja no sabía si su idea funcionaria, no se le había ocurrido nada más creativo que aquello—solo mira… — se acercó más a la barandilla del lugar y apuntó hacia un punto en especifico.

Rukia con cuidado se acercó a donde Ichigo se encontraba para mirar lo que el pelinaranja apuntaba con su dedo índice; a lo lejos pudo ver algo… una enorme esfera iluminada de una hermosa luz blanca.

— ¿Una escultura?... — la pelinegra miró de manera interrogativa al joven que se encontraba junto a ella, pidiendo con aquella mirada una explicación.

—Tonta… no es solo una escultura… mira detenidamente, ciega…— el muchacho se cruzo de brazos esperando que Rukia hiciese lo que él le había dicho.

Rukia fijó la mirada a semejante objeto, y fue cuando algo hizo clic… el enorme monumento tenia la forma del mundo… incluso detallaba cada continente, ahora sabia a lo que Ichigo se refería; _**"quiero ver el mundo"**_ pensó— ¿Cómo se llama la escultura?—

—"El mundo"…— habló el pelinaranja—bien cuarto deseo concedido, solo faltan dos—

—Pero solo faltan— miró su reloj que marcaba _"11:45 P.M."—_ Quince minutos para la media noche, ¿Cómo lograras que me sorprenda en quince minutos?—

—Tú solo observa…. —justo en ese momento el cielo nocturno se iluminó con unos destellos de diferentes colores, uno tras otro, varias formas se dibujaban en el cielo oscuro. Sin duda la pelinegra estaba anonadada con aquel espectáculo, tanto que su pequeña boca se mantenía abierta al igual que sus hermosos ojos.

Instantes después ocurrió algo que ninguno de los dos se imaginó, Ichigo sintió como unos cálidos brazos le rodeaban la cintura mientras la pelinegra enterraba su rostro en su pecho… dudó unos instantes en corresponder al abrazo que Rukia le brindaba pensando en si era o no lo correcto, al final decidió devolverle el gesto a la menuda mujer, la apretó contra su cuerpo cubriéndola con sus fuertes brazos brindándole cierta protección… fue entonces cuando Rukia reaccionó; no sabía con exactitud lo que había estado haciendo y al sentir los brazos de Ichigo fue cuando por fin pareció reaccionar.

Se apartó un poco del pelinaranja, solo un poco pues él aun la tenía entre sus brazos… mirándola.

—Solo falta el último deseo… y creo que sé cuál es la perfecta costumbre que podemos realizar— Ichigo miró su reloj—perfecto… empecemos…—

—Ichigo… ¿qué?— pero fue callada por el dedo del pelinaranja.

—Cinco…— la miró con sus penetrantes ojos marrones, en ellos había un sentimiento que no supo identificar.

—Oye… te…—

—cuatro…—tomó a la pelinegra por los hombros, no tan fuerte pero si lo suficiente para que ésta no se moviera.

Intentó replicar de nuevo pero no pudo.

—tres…— Ichigo tomó su fina barbilla con sus manos e hizo que le mirara a la cara.

—…— no podía hacer nada más que quedarse ahí, pareciera como si su pequeño cuerpo no le respondiera.

—Dos…— el pelinaranja se inclinó hasta su altura.

Para ese momento Rukia ya sospechaba lo que estaba por ocurrir, pero no hacía nada por impedirlo pues muy en el fondo ella también lo quería.

—Uno…—se acercó más hasta ella, y justo cuando la cuenta regresiva terminó no hubo ninguna palabra más.

El pelinaranja unió sus labios a los de la menuda mujer en un beso lento, sentía la calidez de sus labios, el dulce sabor de éstos y para nada le desagradaba la sensación que le daba. Rukia por su parte solo atinó a responderle aquella caricia, sintió como Ichigo mordió su labio inferior haciendo que ésta le diera acceso a su boca, pronto el beso se volvió más profundo, demandando más de cada uno de ellos… en ese momento no existía nada más que ellos dos en ese lugar. Ichigo bajó sus manos hasta la pequeña cintura de Rukia y la envolvió en un abrazo mientras ésta enroscaba sus brazos en su cuello, acariciando sus anaranjados cabellos, el momento era mágico… pero éste llegó a su fin cuando sus pulmones les exigieron por algo de aire… sus miradas se perdieron por unos instantes.

— ¿Qué fue eso, por qué?...— Rukia no entendía por qué el pelinaranja la había besado, su mente aun estaba algo confundida y aturdida.

—Escuché una vez una tradición… no recuerdo dónde, que justo a la media noche en año nuevo— se rascó la cabeza intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas— es una tradición besar a alguien justo a la media noche…—

"Así que de eso se trataba… tonta" pensaba Rukia con un deje de decepción, por un momento en verdad creyó que Ichigo… pero al parecer se había equivocado, o al menos eso era lo que creía.

Al ver el rostro de la pelinegra Ichigo comprendió que había pensado algo que no era, y era hora de que se lo aclarara… al menos intentarlo, pues él aun lo estaba asimilando… hasta hacia unas horas que se dio cuenta que la pequeña mujer le gustaba, suponía que incluso antes de decirle aquellas horribles palabras.

Rukia sacó de su bolso los boletos que le había prometido al pelinaranja y se los entregó, éste las tomó sin ningún inconveniente, cuando ella se dio la vuelta para marcharse algo la detuvo.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas enana?... planeas dejarme aquí… mal agradecida—la jaló de nuevo hacia sus brazos—escúchame… porque solo lo diré una vez así que presta atención… jamás conocí a alguien como tú, y jamás he creído en esas tonterías de "amor a primera vista" ni ninguna otra cursilería barata, pero contigo aunque odie admitirlo… tal vez solo tal vez haya ocurrido; no me preguntes cuando ni donde porque ni yo mismo lo sé…— ella solo escuchaba sin emitir juicio alguno— es como si te conociera de hace mucho, y me siento bien cuando estoy contigo… por eso, solo déjame estar cerca de ti…—

Afonía era lo que reinaba en ese momento, tal vez se había precipitado con todo aquello… ¿qué esperaba?... ¿que después de la declaración de un sujeto que conoció hacia apenas unas horas y que encima de todo le había dicho palabras horribles se tirara directo a sus brazos diciendo que también sentía algo por él? Al parecer ese no era el caso.

Dejó caer ambas manos a su costado, no había más que decir la respuesta era más que obvia.

—Idiota…— escuchó decir de Rukia y de inmediato sus labios volvieron a unirse en un tierno beso, apenas un roce— tampoco creo en esas tonterías… pero…—lo besó una vez más— pero ahora soy una creyente…— le regaló una hermosa sonrisa.

Permanecieron abrazados observando las luces de la ciudad… al parecer ese había sido el comienzo de algo, no solo de un nuevo año para cada uno de ellos sino de algo más duradero… ya el tiempo se encargaría de lo demás.

…

Tras unos arbustos una figura permanecía oculta, en sus manos tenía una pequeña cámara… había tomado en el momento exacto la fotografía de la escena que jamás creyó presenciar en su vida.

—Esta fotografía será la perfecta imagen para mi postal de año nuevo— una enorme sonrisa se formó en su rostro, señal de que algo tramaba— querido amigo Isshin… me encantaría ver tu reacción cuando veas a tu "retoño" en acción… te sentirás muy orgulloso…—

—Eres de lo peor Kisuke…— una hermosa mujer se encontraba a su lado, sus ojos gatunos miraban la escena frente a ellos, le quitó la cámara al susodicho hombre y la metió entre sus ropas—te matará si se entera…—

— ¡Yoruichi-san!... devuélvemelo…— lloriqueó el Urahara, sabía que algún uso podía darle a esa comprometedora foto… además de que así podría extorsionar al pelinaranja cuando necesitará un favor.

Al ver que sus intentos por arrebatarle la cámara a la mujer no funcionaban se rindió, aun así todavía podía informar de la buena nueva al progenitor del muchacho y que éste se llevara la sorpresa de bienvenida de su viejo…

—Esta es mi venganza Kurosaki-san… por haber insultado a mi hermoso sobrero, nadie llama sombrerero loco a este sexi tendedero— decía el hombre con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras sacaba su celular y comenzaba a marcar un número bastante conocido para él.

…

— ¡Achuuuu!...— un pequeño escalofrío subió por la espalda del pelinaranja—vámonos ya enana… creo que me dará un resfriado o algo si sigo aquí…— rompió el abrazo mientras tomaba a la pelinegra de la mano.

Subieron a la moto pero el pelinaranja se veía algo inquieto— ¿Qué te pasa idiota?— Rukia rompió el silencio.

—No es nada… es solo que tengo un mal presentimiento— no le dio más importancia al asunto y ambos subieron a la moto para regresar a la bulliciosa ciudad que celebraba la llegada de un nuevo año.

Tal vez Ichigo no estaba del todo equivocado después de todo, ya que a kilómetros de ahí un hombre pelinegro celebraba junto con sus hijas, gritaba de manera eufórica frente a un enorme poster pegado a la pared con la imagen de una hermosa mujer.

 _ **Fin.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _ **La vida no nos hubiera dado la capacidad de soñar sin darnos la posibilidad de convertirlos en realidad"**_

 _ **Anónimo.**_

" _ **aunque no fuera a mí a quien esperabas, no importa, soy yo quien está aquí."**_

 _ **You´re Beautiful.**_


End file.
